Santi Sanchez
Personality Relationships Abilities and powers History Childhood Santi grew up close to the Spanish coast as the only son of his father and mother. As a Sanchez Family member, Santi had a difficult very fast due to the continuous ongoing wars between many small families in Spain. After the family had to move more than 40 times in the first 5 years of Santi's life, his little sister was born. Soon after his little sister was born, his father started doing Shaman related and physical training with Santi so he could be able to help out in battle and protect his little sister. When Santi was 6 years old, he started focussing on Shaman training together with his grandfather. Since Santi did not have his own Spirit, there was a limit to the training he had to follow, but his grandfather's lessons taught him a lot about being a Shaman in common. As Santi got older, his grandfathers lessons and the Shaman Fights that he withnessed made him realize that he wanted to become a well-trained Shaman as soon as possible. One day, his father and other family members came home badly injured after running into an ambush by another family. It was then when Santi decided that he wanted to become the Shaman King so that the people next to him would never get hurt anymore and didn't need to fight to survive. Grandfather's death When Santi was 9 years old, his father gave him instruction to spy on a yet unknown, but according to his father suspicious, group of American people that arrived at the south coast for a vacation. As Santi gets busted by Sharona De Vil Rhodes, he gets captured and finds out that the Americans are in fact the Rhodes Family on a spoiled vacation. As Sharona's grandfather is about to hurt Santi, his father and grandfather show up to save him. As his father manages to free Santi and they're about to run, Santi's grandfather gets shot in his back by Sharona's grandfather's Oversoul. As Sharona, who is only a 13 year old child, starts stabbing Santi's grandfather repeatedly, his father decides to run together with Santi because other Rhodes Family members are showing up to attack them. One week later, after the De Vil Rhodes Family left the country to head back to America, Santi and his father are able to retrieve his grandfathers body. During the burial, Santi had to take care of his little sister all the time, Santi inherits his grandfather's wooden walking stick, that was also his medium to Oversoul his Spirit in. Thinking of his grandfather everyday, Santi started to train for more than 3 years together with his grandfathers old Spirit, Midori. Encounter Shadow Present Quotes To his father after seeing him hurt: "Why can't we live an easy life?" To his father: "What about this, I'll become the Shaman King so I can protect you all, then we'll live happy together! ... Alright, I'll will definitely work harder from now on!"